Stay, Stay, Stay
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: What if whenever Blaine and Kurt did break up, Blaine stayed with Eli? What if Kurt returned and caught them together? Blaine is in love with Eli, but he still feels like he should make Kurt happy. Kurt still loves Blaine, but he wants him to be happy. Will he say the truth before he leaves for New York again?
1. Stay, Stay, Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Characters: Blaine/Eli/Sam/Kurt

Drama/Romance

Glee

Stay, Stay, Stay

The look that had been in his eyes. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the hurt that he'd seen in Kurt's eyes whenever he told him about Eli. Why had he even had to cheat on Kurt in the first place? Oh, right, because he felt like Kurt was pulling away from him, that he was losing him. He couldn't afford to feel even more alone than he already had.

And then, he'd messed up.

Blaine angrily hit the punching bag again and rested his forehead against it when it stopped swinging. Sweat ran down his face, but he didn't notice. He was caught up in his thoughts about how stupid he had been. He had let the one good thing in his life slip away in the blink of an eye just because he had felt alone and screwed up.

He walked out of the weight room and changed his clothes. He walked out of the school, his head low against the wind, not even caring that he hadn't put more gel in after working out and he probably looked like crap. He didn't care about much other than the fact that he'd hurt Kurt and there was no way he was ever going to make it right.

x.x.x

Blaine sighed as he stepped into his home and kicked off his shoes. He walked towards the kitchen and plucked the note off the fridge. He opened it, reading the note as he did so.

"Went shopping, Mom," Blaine muttered. He tossed the note into the trash and opened the milk carton. He pressed play on the messages and listened as his brothers voice crooned on. "Whatever." Blaine deleted the message and went into the living room, peeling a banana as he walked.

"Hey," a voice said behind him. Blaine spun around and the moment he looked at the person behind him, he dropped the banana. The dark haired boy stood near the fireplace, tossing a little stress ball from hand to hand. "I missed you. Why didn't you call?"

"I've . . . um, been busy," Blaine said, running all the options through his head as to how he could get the boy out of his house.

"So . . . you just left?" Eli asked, walking towards Blaine. "We had something that night, Blaine, and you don't call? I thought you felt something, too. Are you ashamed? Is it because of that other boy?" Eli stopped two feet away from Blaine and picked up the banana Blaine had dropped.

"It was a mistake," Blaine forced out. Eli frowned; tossing the banana away into a trash can in the corner.

"A mistake?" he repeated. He looked at the other boy, taking a step closer. "How was it a mistake?"

"I made a big deal before about Kurt possibly cheating and then I did. It was a huge, dumb -," Blaine was unable to finish the thought because Eli closed the space between them and softly pressed his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine tensed up momentarily, but then relaxed. Eli tried to take a step back, but Blaine reached up and placed his hand on the other boys cheek, keeping him there. Maybe it hadn't been a mistake. Kurt was in New York, after all. He was starting over, so why shouldn't Blaine?

He felt Eli's arms go around him. This was what Blaine was supposed to be doing, living his life. He couldn't be pining after someone almost six hundred miles away when there was someone only a few miles away. He tangled his hand into Eli's hair.

This was what Blaine deserved, to be happy.

They broke apart and Eli rested his head against Blaine's forehead, smiling at him. Blaine felt himself return the smile, taking Eli's hand in his. Yes, this was what he deserved, to be happy. He shouldn't be miserable his entire life.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie," Blaine said, pulling Eli towards the couch.

x.x.x

"You did what?" Sam asked in a hushed voice as they stood next to Blaine's locker. Blaine sighed, grabbing his Spanish book.

"I kissed him back," Blaine replied calmly. "I can't put my life on hold. Long distance relationships don't always work out, Sam." Sam slammed Blaine's locker shut.

"Dude, it's you and Kurt. You're, like, destined, soul mates, whatever the hell you want to call it! How can you just throw something like that away?" Sam asked. Blaine turned and looked at his friend.

"I didn't throw it away, Kurt did when he wouldn't hear me out," he told him before walking down the hall.

Why did Sam care what he did? It was Blaine's life; he should be the one making all of the choices. If he messed up, it would be his fault completely. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to mess up, though. He'd made his choice and Kurt had made his. If Kurt didn't want to be with him after all of his begging and apologizing, his loss. Blaine wasn't going to wait around anymore.

x.x.x

Blaine looked up at the white house that stood in front of him. He hadn't been there since school started, but there was no way for him to stay away. He started up the concrete walk and crossed the porch. After knocking on the door, he turned and looked at the neatly kept neighborhood, deciding that it looked a lot like the other ones in Lima.

"Come on in," a voice called from within the house. Blaine turned, looked at the door for a moment, and then pushed it open, stepping over the threshold.

Blaine walked into the house, which looked just as neat on the inside as it did on the outside. He heard banging off to his left and then found himself in the kitchen. Eli was standing at the stove, barefoot in jeans and a white t-shirt. Blaine felt overly dressed for the first time in his life with his vest, shirt, bow tie, skinny jeans, and loafers.

"Hey, I figured it was you," Eli said, moving past Blaine towards the fridge. He pecked Blaine's cheek and grabbed some margarine. "I'm making spaghetti. Hungry?"

"Nah, I just ate before I came," Blaine replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Eli nodded and moved back to the stove. "I thought we were going to a movie . . .?"

"We are, but there's still two hours," Eli said, stirring the sauce on the stove. Blaine stifled his smile as he saw the sauce splash all over the stove top.

"Right," Blaine said.

"You can sit down, you know," Eli said as he turned and looked at Blaine. "You look uncomfortable like that."

"Sorry," Blaine apologized. Eli frowned.

"No need to apologize, Blaine, just . . . relax a little, okay?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, sure," he replied and sunk down into a chair. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and knew that it was Sam asking if they were going to get together to rehearse his presidential speech.

Blaine adverted his eyes as Eli sat down with his spaghetti. He found it weird to watch people eat, and it felt weird to be watched eat. He looked at Eli as the other boy squeezed his hand. Blaine smiled, entwining their fingers together and returning the squeeze. All he needed sometimes was just a little bit of reassurance. That was all.

x.x.x

Blaine lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling as the light from the street lamp flooded his room. Kurt was probably at some party and he was home in bed at ten o'clock. He rolled over onto his side, curling up in a ball. He wasn't so sure anymore if getting back together with Eli was a good thing. Sure, he felt like it was right when they were together, but whenever Blaine was alone all he did was think about what Kurt was doing and how much he had hurt him.

He missed Kurt. It was plain and simple. Eli was a complete opposite of Kurt. He didn't care about how he dressed or what he looked like . . . He just acted so secure, so confident and made Blaine feel like a two year old again. He'd already packed away his vests and had bought some shirts that weren't flannel and some bootleg jeans.

They always said that you weren't supposed to change for the person you loved, but Blaine was changing. Every time he was around Eli, he felt something about himself let go, he felt himself be more carefree. After all, who care about how you dressed or what you looked like? Everyone always said to let yourself go and that was just what he was doing now. He was letting himself grow and embracing his inner self.

"God I sound like Dr. Phil," Blaine muttered as his phone screen lit up with Eli's picture. He let it lie on his bed and vibrate. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right then.

He rolled off his bed and crossed the room to his window, looking out at where the snow was falling lightly on the ground. He sighed, his breath immediately fogging up the window. He just had to get through the year before he graduated. He could just throw himself into the world of presidency and keep himself busy with Glee until May.

He turned as the doorbell rang and he went downstairs. He opened the door to find Eli standing there, tears streaming down his face.

"Wha . . . What happened?" Blaine whispered, pulling Eli inside and embracing him.

"My . . . my . . . dad," Eli said, his body shaking as sobs coursed through his body.

"It's okay," Blaine said, stroking the other boys hair lightly as he let him cry on his shoulder.

x.x.x

"I shouldn't have been surprised, though," Eli said, his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee in Blaine's kitchen. "I just don't think that I can go back there tonight or tomorrow, at least not until he's calmed down."

"Of course not," Blaine said, squeezing his arm. "You can stay here, there's the guest room and I'm sure my clothes will fit." Eli laughed softly.

"Sorry, Blaine, but if you try to make me wear a bow tie . . .," he said, trailing off. Blaine returned his smile.

"Don't worry, I won't make you," Blaine replied. Eli looked at him.

"Good," he said as the doorbell rang again. Blaine frowned.

"Now what?" Blaine asked, pushing his chair back.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. It might be a serial killer," Eli said, causing Blaine to laugh as they made their way to the door.

He opened the door and found a familiar looking face looking at them. Blaine's mouth opened into an "o". Eli put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, frowning.

"Blaine?" he asked, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he ignored Eli.

"I . . . I thought you would want to talk in person," Kurt said softly, "but I guess you've moved on. I'll . . ." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll just go, call me if you still want to talk." Blaine didn't say anything as Kurt turned and disappeared down the walk in a hurry.

"That was the mysterious Kurt?" Eli asked. Blaine closed the door and turned to look at Eli.

"Stay," he said. Eli frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Stay, stay, stay, please," Blaine said, gripping the other boys hand tightly.

"I will, I promise," Eli said as they held onto each other.

A/N: No hateful comments about the Eli/Blaine relationship. I was heartbroken with Klaine ended, but I wanted to try something with the three of them. The title came from a new Taylor Swift song.


	2. Cold as You

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Characters: Blaine, Eli, Sam, Kurt

Drama/Romance

Glee

Cold as You

Blaine woke up on the couch several hours later with a kink in his neck. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and listened to the quietness of the house. He rubbed at his eyes before standing and walking into the kitchen. He shook the pot of empty coffee before going to the cabinet to try and make one that tasted decent.

The door opened and he turned around as Eli walked into the kitchen, holding a bag from the Lima Bean and two coffees. Blaine studied him and took his dark hair and somewhat athletic build.

"I got us some breakfast before school," Eli said to Blaine as he put the things onto the table. He looked at Blaine. "What?" Blaine bit his lip and looked away.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Blaine replied, staring out the window as Eli came over and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're not . . . regretting this, are you?" Eli asked softly, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine looked at him finally and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"No, of course not," Blaine said softly, kissing the top of his head. Eli nodded and they stood there silently.

Blaine's mind wondered back to Kurt. He'd been crushed when he'd seen the two of them, but Kurt would have surely figured out that if he wasn't going to let Blaine talk to him. Blaine couldn't keep on waiting for Kurt to make up his mind; it takes two to have a relationship, after all. Blaine had decided on what he wanted. Besides, Kurt broke up with him. He had a right to move on.

x.x.x

Blaine shut his locker and headed towards Glee club with Sam babbling beside of him. His mind was still focused on Eli and it dawned on him that he wasn't even sure where he went to school at. It wasn't McKinley, he would have known that. Maybe he was homeschooled that was common, too.

"Kurt's back in town," Blaine said suddenly, interrupting Sam. He fell silent for a moment.

"You dumped that other guy didn't you?" Sam asked. Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why? You and Kurt have been together too long, you can get over this. You're like . . . soul mates or something."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Brittany," Blaine said, glancing at him as they entered the choir room.

"Everyone thinks it, Blaine, you know they do," Sam insisted. Blaine was silent and didn't reply. "How much do you even know about this Eli kid?"

"I know plenty," Blaine said as he sat down.

"Alright, where does he live?" Sam asked.

"Not far from here," Blaine said. He did know that one; he'd been there after all.

"How old is he?"

"Same age."

"Eye color?"

"Green."

"Where does he go to school?"

"Uh . . . ."

"What's his parents do for a living?" Sam asked, looking at him. Blaine's mind was blank. "Have you ever met his parents? Seen them?" Blaine shook his head.

"No," he said with a sigh.

"You see my point?" Sam asked. "He could be some creeper or a serial killer. You'd better watch out, Blaine. He might kill you in your sleep and at your funeral, I'll say I warned you." Blaine was silent, not replying as Mr. Shue walked into the room.

As much as he wanted to deny it, Sam did have a point. Blaine didn't know much about the other boy. They hadn't really had time to talk about it, though. Blaine had fled his house days ago and then the previous night they hadn't really talked about anything. It'd only been two days, if that. He'd find out in plenty of time, at least that's what he told himself. He wasn't sure if that was exactly true or not.

Blaine sighed and sat back in his seat as Mr. Shue explained the new assignment. It was his senior year; he thought he wouldn't have had to deal with all the drama that was happening. Everything would have been simpler if Kurt had just stayed in New York or picked up the phone the first few times that Blaine called. Yes, Blaine still loved him, but he couldn't keep waiting for Kurt to get back to him. Blaine had been on hold ever since Kurt went to New York. It was time that he moved on.

x.x.x

"Thanks for meeting me," Kurt said, standing as Blaine walked into the Lima Bean. Blaine shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I think we need to talk," Blaine said as they sat down. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kurt said, sighing across the table. Blaine told one of the waitresses his order and turned back to Kurt.

"I wanted to apologize," Blaine said, placing his elbows onto the table and clasping his hands. He rested his chin on top of them. "That's not how I wanted you to find out about Eli." He studied Kurt before he proceeded. "You weren't answering my calls and we broke up, so I thought that it was time to move on."

"I should have called," Kurt said, taking a drink of his coffee. "I guess I should be glad, though, that you and he weren't just a one night stand."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He wasn't really sure if Kurt was telling the truth or lying so that Blaine wouldn't feel bad. He wanted them to be truthful with each other, to move on and be friends, at least. He didn't want to be one of those awkward relationships where they broke up and never spoke to each other.

"I wasn't even really sure if I had feelings for him, if you want to know the truth," Blaine told him honestly. "Then, he showed up in my house and—"

"He showed up _in_ your house?" Kurt asked, butting in. "Isn't that a little weird."

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, it is. He's a really nice guy, though, Kurt. You should come over and we could have a movie night or something with everyone." Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

"Yeah . . . that sounds like a good idea," Kurt said softly and then smiled sheepishly. "I've been too torn up over the fact that you moved on that I forgot to mention I've started talking to someone, too." Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"Really? That's great, who is it?" he asked, sitting back as the waitress brought back his coffee. He took a drink and waited for Kurt to reply.

"Adam Crawford, he goes to school at NYADA with me. He's in the glee club there called the Adam's Apples," Kurt explained.

"That's amazing, Kurt, it really is," Blaine told him. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that he didn't have to worry about moving on too quickly. Kurt nodded slightly, but there was still something in his eyes that made Blaine think it wasn't really as amazing as he thought.

x.x.x

Blaine lay on Eli's unmade bed, watching as he sorted through a huge stack of DVD's, asking Blaine which one he wanted to watch. Romance? Comedy? Drama? Mystery? Horror? What was he in the mood for? Blaine just kept telling him to pick whatever one he wanted as he snacked on the popcorn.

"You okay?" Eli asked after finally putting in Unstoppable. He lay down on the bed next to Blaine and took his hand.

"Where are your parents at?" Blaine asked after a moment. Eli looked at him.

"They're in Europe, my dad's on a business trip and my mom's taking a shopping spree," Eli replied. "Why?" Blaine just shrugged. "Someone put you up to finding out about me, didn't they?"

"No," Blaine said, sighing. "It's just . . . they find it weird how I don't really know anything about you." Blaine looked away, studying the popcorn in the bowel. Eli sighed, entwining their hands.

"I go to school at a private school in upper Lima," he replied, looking at him. "My dad works for a real estate agency that has locations around the world and my mom's a lawyer. They aren't home very much, as you can tell." Blaine looked at him, smiling slightly. Eli rested his forehead against his. "Look, I'm not a nutcase, alright? I don't know much about you, either, but we will in time. Before you know it, we'll know each other like the back of our hands." Blaine just nodded silently. Eli kissed him softly before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and turning to the movie.


	3. Picture to Burn

Popcorn? Check. Movie? Check. Blaine glanced around the living room. He and Eli had dragged some old pillows and blankets out of the attic and spread them around on Blaine's living room floor. Sam was already there with Brittany, they were off in the kitchen doing something.

"That's probably the others," Blaine said as the door bell rang. Eli nodded and sat down on the couch, making himself at home.

"Don't let them stand out there," he told Blaine, smiling. Blaine smiled back before he went to the door and opened it. Tina, Artie, Jake, and Marley entered the house, chatting and thrusting their food items into Blaine's arms. A moment later, Ryder, Finn, Puck, and Kurt streamed in followed by Kitty, Unique, Joe, Britney, and Sugar.

Soon, the house was bustling with noise as everyone tried to talk over each other, Sugar's voice could be heard clearer than the others. Eli came over and helped Blaine take everything that his friends had brought into the kitchen. They dumped the items onto the table and went back into the living room to find that Finn was trying to referee the argument going on between Kitty and Unique about what movie was better to watch first.

"Nice group of friends," Eli mused, arching an eyebrow as he looked at Blaine. "Are they always like that?" Blaine nodded.

"Pretty much," he replied as Kurt made his way to them.

"Wasn't this a nice idea?" Kurt asked, surveying the group. Blaine studied Kurt, trying to decide if he was being honest or not. "I think everyone's really enjoying it."

"I don't know, Kitty just slapped Unique," Blaine said, wincing from the sound.

"That sounded like it hurt," Eli said and went to help Finn keep Kitty under control. Blaine glanced at Kurt to find him studying him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I don't want people to hate me or Eli." Kurt looked at him.

"It's a good idea, Blaine. These people want you to be happy," he replied. "I want you to be happy." Blaine nodded, looking away as they put the movie in and turned off the light.

"Maybe," he muttered, going to sit down on the floor.

Kurt watched him go and looked away. If Blaine had moved on, then so could he. This was possible. After all, Blaine was happy now. Why couldn't Kurt just allow himself to accept that? Maybe was still in love with Blaine, maybe that was why. He didn't regret his actions, though. Blaine had cheated on him, after all. Kurt had had the glimmer of hope, however, that Blaine wouldn't actually stay with the guy. He had hoped that Blaine would come back to his senses, to come back crawling and begging for Kurt.

Wait, he already did that. Kurt sighed and leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen. Kurt had screwed that up for sure. He'd turned down Blaine by ignoring his calls. He had wanted to come back to Lima and talk face to face, but by the time Kurt could make that possible, Blaine had moved on. He'd forgotten Kurt, gotten over them, and moved on to be with Eli.

Whatever made him happy, he supposed. Kurt just wondered if he was supposed to jeopardize his happiness, too.

"Whatever you're stressing over, stop it," Finn said, walking up to Kurt. Kurt looked at his step-brother.

"I'm not stressing," he replied, his eyes going to the movie. Finn leaned against the wall next to him.

"You are, too. I can tell you're mulling over something."

"That's different than stressing," Kurt pointed out. Finn gave him a look. "Sorry." He sighed, closing his eyes. "Is this the right choice?" Finn eyed him.

"That depends on what you mean," he replied. Kurt waved at the living room.

"This, everything. Was it right for me to come back? To expect Blaine would want me back, even after ignoring him all that time?" Kurt sighed. "I am such an idiot, aren't I? A cute, handsome guy like Blaine? You can't expect him to stay single for long, can you? Was it too much for me to expect that?" Kurt looked at Finn, waiting for his answer.

"I think," he said slowly, "that you should be asking Blaine these questions."

"I can't," Kurt said, looking at the couch where Blaine and Eli were curled up next to each other. "He's moved on and it's not fair to him to have to be confronted by me with this." Kurt shook his head and pushed off the wall. "I'll figure it out on my own."

"I think you already have, Kurt," Finn said softly as Kurt walked away.

**x.x.x**

"Let me help you with that," Eli said as Blaine reached for a bowl out of the cupboard. Eli handed it to him and leaned against the counter.

"Thanks," Blaine said, dumping a bag of chips into it.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" he asked, taking a chip out of the bowl. Blaine glanced at him.

"Yeah, it is," he replied, going towards the fridge. Eli reached out and snagged Blaine's wrist, jerking him towards him before snaking his arm around the other boy's waist.

"Loosen up, you're too tense. Everyone is getting along and no one's given us the stink eye," he said softly. Blaine sighed and smiled lightly.

"You're right," he said, resting his forehead against Eli's. "I'll try to relax, alright?" Eli took Blaine's hand in his and smiled at him. "I love you." Eli smiled.

"Good," he replied, pecking his lips before he released Blaine from his hold. "Now go make good with your ex." Blaine frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Eli slid past him and went back into the living room.

Blaine turned, mulling over what Eli had said. He glanced out the window and noticed someone standing out in his driveway. Kurt. Blaine sighed. He should have known when Kurt said everything was okay, but then Kurt had launched into that story about how he'd moved on and everything. Blaine had just fallen for the trap, he supposed.

Blaine slipped out the back door and walked over to where Kurt stood, silently looking at the stars. He was still trying to figure out what he was going to say. Should he confront him? Ask what was bothering him? Ask if the movie or food wasn't up to par? He was about to speak when Kurt beat him to it.

"He's nice," Kurt said softly. "I didn't believe it was possible, but Eli's a nice guy." Blaine swallowed, looking at his ex. "I hope he makes you happy."

"And you?" Blaine asked. Kurt met his eyes under the moonlight.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Does that guy you told me about make you happy?" Blaine asked. Kurt dropped his gaze, swallowing.

"Yeah, I guess he does," he replied softly, sighing. Blaine looked at him and away.

"You don't sound too confident about that," Blaine remarked. Kurt sighed and put his hands into his pockets. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"I'm not too confident about much anymore," Kurt mumbled. Blaine looked at him and then away silently.

The guilt came back. Blaine wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or bad that Kurt wasn't confident. He was living in New York, after all. Blaine figured that Kurt was living the high life. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kurt sighed. "I'm going back in. you coming?" Blaine silently shook his head and stared at the sky. He listened as Kurt headed back inside, feeling defeated.

**x.x.x**

Kurt sat on the couch next to Brittany, barely listening as she rattled on about her cat. He sat back into the couch cushions. He should have told Blaine how he was really feeling. Yes, he did liked Adam, but he was in love with Blaine. Why was it so hard for him to tell Blaine that? He couldn't figure it out.

He glanced over to where Blaine and Eli were curled up next to each other beside of Marley and Jake. He looked down at his hands. He should have told Blaine whenever he'd asked. He couldn't understand why he didn't just state the truth.

It didn't matter. He'd soon be on a plane back to New York and he could move on from this. He would just have to put all of this behind him and move on.

If only it was that easy.


End file.
